


intimate collision

by Kendarrr



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>eros: the boundary of flesh and self between you and me.</i>
</p><p>movie night in the dorms. Carmilla may have helped make snacks but it’s going to take more than Laura playing the girlfriend card to make her watch the movie.</p><p>x-posted from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	intimate collision

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really not sure if this is mature or explicit but there's sex. not as explicit as my usual fare, but hey.

While Perry and LaFontaine prepared the common room for the movie night later at ten, Laura volunteered herself (and by extension, Carmilla) to prepare the snacks. Put the cookies into a platter in concentric circles. Pop the popcorn without burning it. Make the cupcakes from the instant cake batter—which turned out to be  _really_  instant—the Cooking Club donated to their event.

“You’re not  _helpiiiing_ ,” Laura sings. Her fingers are coated with frosting, a piping bag in her hands. “You promised me you would.”

Carmilla, on her countertop perch, crosses her legs. Pale legs a contrast to the black ceramic counters of the dorm kitchen. “I already did, didn’t I? I baked those stupid cupcakes for the ten seconds it’s required to. I’ve done my fair share of help.”

Another cupcake frosted, Laura squeezes a dollop of the meringue frosting on her finger before sucking it off with a blissed out look on her face. Carmilla’s eyes flash something dark. Her gaze locked in on the way Laura’s tongue peeks out between her pink lips. Her tongue curling around her finger. The pucker of her mouth as she sucks the digit clean.

“At least you’re staying. You really do like me.” Laura smiles. She picks up the cupcake and covers the top with frosting. She then dips it gently into a plate of chocolate chip cookie crumbs.

“Yeah, well. I can’t have my annoying but cute girlfriend be engulfed by that fire beast in the oven.” Carmilla shrugs. But Laura looks at her with a smug grin. “What?”

“Oh nothing,” Laura busies herself with the piping bag to finish frosting the cupcake in her hand. “I just like it when you call me your girlfriend, that’s all. I know it’s a little lame, but—”

With her catlike agility, Carmilla hops off the counter, light on her feet. She steps behind Laura and slides her arms under hers to wrap around her body. The inch or two of height she has on Laura lines up her mouth with the girl’s ear. Carmilla buries her face against the crook of Laura’s neck and inhales. Her lips against the scarred tissue of the bite she gave her weeks ago. It’s healing nicely, but Carmilla still likes to kiss it with softness, as if it’s still a fresh wound.

Against her mouth, Carmilla feels the flutter of Laura’s heartbeat. A strong rhythm that transfers into her own still body. Laura’s life gives her life. She says nothing, fingers splayed open on top of Laura’s stomach. Her mouth moves against Laura’s neck. She breathes in her scent.

Laura turns her head and brushes her lips against Carmilla’s cheek. “When can we go back to our room?” Carmilla asks. She nips Laura’s ear gently. Her weight is flush against the shorter girl’s back, but Laura does not complain.

“This would go faster if you helped,” Laura points out. “I’ll frost, you dip.”

“Fine,” She sighs heavily and dislodges herself from Laura to stand beside her. They finish frosting and dipping the cupcakes in the crumbs in less than five minutes. “See! We could’ve been done  _way_  earlier if you helped.” Laura puts them in the fridge for later. She removes her apron, and Carmilla, with grabby hands, pulls Laura against her for a kiss.

As always, Laura’s lips are sweet–literally. Carmilla licks the inside of her bottom lip. The sugary sweetness of the frosting thick on her tongue. Her hand slides up Laura’s neck. Her hips press the smaller girl against the counter.

The gasping moan Laura lets out makes Carmilla shiver. The fact that Laura pulls her in deeper despite her shortness of breath floods her with desire. Longing so deep she cannot wait until they’re back in the privacy of their dorm. Carmilla lifts Laura up to sit on the counter and she situates herself between her parted legs.

Laura sucks in a lungful of breath. Her arms curl around Carmilla’s head and her legs wrap around her waist to pull her in closer. Her heartbeat is strong and rapid. Hearing it, smelling Laura’s arousal thick and heavy in the air makes Carmilla lick her lips. She is hungry, but not for blood.

“We still need to clean up,” Laura says, though her voice is a keening whine. Her shoulders rise and fall. Her breathing is shaky. Carmilla drags her thumb against her plump bottom lip.

“Fine,” she shudders a little to control herself. Carmilla steps aside to let Laura hop off the counter and together they clean up the crumbs of the surface of the counters until the kitchen is sparkly and clean. Laura is sure that if Perry sees it, she’ll be proud.

Carmilla indulges herself and she leans in to kiss Laura again and again. It’s an obsessive habit that is starting to form, and it’s one that Laura doesn’t mind one bit. Her fingers curl against the back of the human girl’s head. Her tongue slipping out to part Carmilla’s lips.

“Hey—whoa.” Both girls turn around and sees LaFontaine standing by the doorway of the kitchens. “Perry wanted me to check on you guys because you’ve been quiet for all of thirty minutes and she was getting suspicious.” LaF is smirking, and Carmilla wants to be annoyed but Laura’s hand is in hers and her thumb is stroking the inside of her wrist. “But seriously, are the snacks done?”

Laura beams and nods. “They’re all in the fridge. Except the popcorn, of course. But they’re being kept warm somehow.” She says, looking at Carmilla.

“You managed to tame the fire demon? That’s awesome.” LaFontaine crosses their arms across their chest. “Perry’s rounding up everyone to the common room, so you two better head in there as well before she tries to find you two herself.”

Carmilla’s face falls when Laura nods and takes the snacks from the fridge. “Ridiculous…” she mutters but relieves Laura of the snack-laden tray anyway to carry it into the common room. And Laura didn’t even have to ask.

The action earns her a kiss to the cheek and on the mouth, along with a murmured promise of ‘ _later_ ’. Such a small, disyllabic word but it is heavy with meaning and carries so much promise.

* * *

Perry makes a short speech about the importance of bonding and communication before she plays the movie. Some feel-good flick that Laura seems to like because she does a little wriggly thing with her hips that expresses her delight. She’s sitting on top of Carmilla’s lap on a beanbag that is bound to swallow both of them into its depths if Carmilla lets her guard down.

And since she’s only in this common room for this movie night because Laura asked, Carmilla reaches into her bag and pulls out her book. She said she’d go, not that she’d watch the movie, after all. She leans back and leafs through the sepia pages. She feels Laura nudge her.

“At least try to watch some of it.” She whispers. Laura takes Carmilla’s hands and wraps them around her waist. The book drops to the floor.

“Do I really have to?” Carmilla picks up her book but doesn’t crack it open. She tightens her hold around Laura, squeezing her, and rests her chin against her shoulder. Great, now the girls in the movie are singing. “Why must I watch this when I can watch you co—”

Laura muffles Carmilla with a kiss in case anyone is listening in on their conversation though Carmilla doubts it. Humans can be so oblivious and single-minded.

“I like this movie,” Laura murmurs against Carmilla’s cheek. Her eyes dart to the projected movie against the blank wall. A bunch of women singing and dancing, claiming to be a capella group. Everything is flying over Carmilla’s head. She never really concerned herself with movies and pop culture because there were books to be read and she prefers it anyway. “It has a great message about girl power and feminism.”

Carmilla makes a soft noise a cross between a snort and a sigh. She slips her hand up Laura’s shirt just to feel the heat of her skin. Blunt nails glide against the line of Laura’s hip. She pretends to watch the movie though her full and unwavering attention is on the girl squirming on her lap. The vampire smiles a little. The familiar musk of Laura’s excitement is thick in the air, but only she can smell it. Laura’s arousal fuels her own and Carmilla does not know what that says about herself. She tightens her thighs together. She gathers Laura’s hair to one side and gives the nape of her exposed neck a quick nip.

But Laura continues to watch the movie. Fine by Carmilla. She enjoys what she’s doing anyway. Her hand still up Laura’s shirt, a smile curls Carmilla’s mouth when she guides the vampire’s hand higher, warmed by Laura’s skin.

“My, my, sweetheart.” Carmilla drawls, lips against the back of Laura’s ear. The residual smell of baked goods clings to her skin, and Carmilla finds it difficult to resist. “I have no qualms about public displays of affection but this might be going too far for you.”

Laura’s neck bobs as she swallows. She says nothing when she stands up, cookie crumbs spilling off her lap. Brushing them off, she pulls Carmilla to her feet. Laura aims an apologetic smile to Perry and LaFontaine but they’re too busy watching the movie. They slink out of the common room, fingers locked. Laura’s pulse is faster now, Carmilla notes, and she smirks.

The dorm building is empty because everyone is either out of the dorm or in the common room watching the movie, so Carmilla doesn’t hesitate in tugging Laura’s arm. She spins and her chest collides with Carmilla’s. The vampire grins and picks Laura up as easily as she does a pillow. “I forget you have super strength sometimes.” Laura gasps. Her arms curl around Carmilla’s neck and she takes two steps at a time until they’re in the privacy of their shared room.

Carmilla eases Laura down on her bed—she prefers it to her own, mostly because Laura’s scent is imbued in every thread of her sheets. She climbs on top of her, fingers tracing the shape of Laura’s jaw. Carmilla presses her thumb against the girl’s chin, pulls gently to make her lips part. She takes Laura’s bottom lip and sucks on it. Palms slide up Laura’s sides. Sweat beads at her forehead. She trembles. A whine spills out of her mouth.

“I didn’t let you bring me back here to do this to me.” Laura’s pearly white teeth flash bright when she grins, and she bites down on Carmilla’s thumb. There’s barely any pain but the vampire shudders at the sensation. “Come  _on!_ ”

“Your impatience would be a little annoying if I didn’t adore you so much.” Carmilla murmurs. She pulls Laura’s shirt off over her head. Every article of clothing the human has pools to the floor, followed by Carmilla’s. For a moment, the vampire sits on her haunches, Laura’s legs on either side of her, to admire the girl beneath her. Living for three hundred years, sometimes Carmilla thinks she has seen it all.

Yet every time she witnesses Laura sleeping, Laura thinking, Laura speaking, Laura naked, Laura  _existing,_  everything else fall short.

Carmilla makes a soft noise and she lowers her mouth to kiss Laura’s collarbones. The human girl’s hands roam all over Carmilla’s pale back, fingers sinking into her skin like wet cement. She wishes that Laura’s prints can stay until her entire body is covered with her. Until no one can tell where Laura ends and Carmilla begins.

Slender fingers part Laura’s folds. The slickness Carmilla finds there is bountiful and it coats two of her fingers. She admires with intense fascination Laura’s brows as they knit together. Carmilla feels the tight clench of her walls, and the shuddery gasps of her girlfriend sets her insides aflame.

Her mouth on Laura’s left breast, Carmilla licks and sucks, her fingers stroking her inner walls. She curls them, feels around for the spot that makes Laura’s hips rise. “ _Oh!_ ”

“Shhh,” Carmilla kisses Laura to swallow her ragged whimpers. Her fingers move faster, and the room is filled with music better than any symphony: Laura’s moans, her wetness, her shaky gasps. Carmilla’s eyes are entirely black. Her senses are honed in on nothing else but Laura. Carmilla flattens her body on top of her to pin her against the bed. To immerse herself in the rhythms of her lover’s thrumming, living body.

“I’m coming,” Laura grits out. Her knuckles are pale. Her nails dig into the slope of Carmilla’s shoulders, leaving deep half-moons. Carmilla doesn’t mind, not one bit. Though sometimes she curses her vampiric ability of rapid healing. She wants this type of pain—the kind brought about by Laura engulfed in pleasure—to linger longer all over her skin. “Oh god, _Carmilla!_ ”

The sound of Laura’s pleasure, the sensation of her walls clamping down on Carmilla’s digits, the sight of her back arched, mouth parted, is an addiction she never wants to recover from. She kisses Laura’s jaw, and then her lips. Fingers ease out of her core, slippery with wetness that she sucks clean. Laura shudders at the sight.

“Sometimes I get annoyed with how sexy you are,” Laura complains, her fingers locking behind Carmilla’s neck to kiss her. “Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get anything done with you around?”

Carmilla grins and straddles Laura’s thigh. The juncture between her legs hot and sticky with her juices. “I believe in you, cutie.” She says, her lips against Laura’s cheek. Her hips move slowly at first, relishing Laura’s look of shock and awe. “What? I’m not the only one in this room who is sexy, you know. Are you still that surprised that you turn me on so much?” Carmilla says, panting softly.

“A little bit.” Laura admits.

“Come on, creampuff.” Carmilla shudders, her clit dragging against the muscles of Laura’s thighs. “You’re gorgeous beyond belief. I won’t mind if my luck runs out now that I have you.”

Laura sits up and pulls Carmilla close. Hands on her hips to aid her movements. Her warm, eager mouth sucks hard on the base of Carmilla’s throat, her efforts earning her a shaky moan. “ _God_ ,” Carmilla sighs. Her grip on the hair at the back of Laura’s head tightens, and she tilts her head up so she can kiss her.

“I want to see you come,” Laura whispers against Carmilla’s mouth. Her teeth sink into the vampire’s red lips. She dips her fingers between Carmilla’s legs and she is inside her, curling and stroking her to take her to the peak of her orgasm.

The vampire’s spine tenses. She curls into Laura. Her thighs tremble. She throws her head back, a soft, desperate cry spilling out of her. “ _Laura!_ ”

The force of Carmilla’s orgasms linger, Laura still stroking her walls eagerly. Her mouth latches onto the bulging veins of Carmilla’s neck and she bites.

Carmilla’s eyes flare bright and dark all at once. She grasps the back of Laura’s head to keep her in place. “H-harder,” she stammers, her body quivering like a leaf in autumn. “Don’t be afraid to get rough with me, sweetheart.”

She feels Laura’s lips curl into a smile. A bite and then a hard suck. Carmilla’s eyes roll to the back of her head and she comes again. She clings to Laura, afraid that if she doesn’t stop, she’ll float away. But if she does, Carmilla will be fucking pissed.

Eventually, Carmilla pulls Laura off her neck to kiss her. She feels the sting white-hot on her skin. They squeeze close in Laura’s bed, their steaming bodies curling into one another. Carmilla’s head tucked between Laura’s neck and shoulder. The dark-haired vampire holds out her hand, and Laura takes it. Fingers criss-crossing like the threads of fate binding them together.

Already Carmilla can feel the pain of Laura’s bite fade into a dull throb and she frowns. “What’s wrong?”

She looks up and sees Laura looking at her. Gorgeous eyes filled with love and concern. Carmilla leans up for a kiss and shakes her head. “It’s nothing. I don’t like to complain about things I have no control over. It’s just… whenever you bite me, it thrills me.” Carmilla’s throat bobs and she turns her head to bury her features into Laura’s neck. “A role reversal, if you will. But this is the one thing that I have a problem with the pain not lasting for too long. Blame the vampire powers, I suppose.” She says, shrugging.

Laura smiles against Carmilla’s forehead and she kisses her brow. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She says, playful as she kisses Carmilla’s lips. She tugs the blankets over their cooled bodies. Curling into Carmilla, and Carmilla curling into her, Laura closes her eyes. “Good night.”

Carmilla cannot resist a smile, so she doesn’t. She grins. She shuts off the lamp by her head, immersing them in darkness. She’s far from tired, but she’s content to hold Laura for the duration of the night. “Good night, cutie.”


End file.
